A odd realm
Third episode to BTFFheim Previous episode Trying and results Next episode is Finding logic in the realm Story "Hey look!" Ohmidragon calls out. "I see ScootFu playing with some—...spidermonkeys." I look over over seeing a planet playing with blue monkeys that have several eyes. "Wow, I can't believe Scoot came back from the Pokemon Fanon wikia," LeHikingZif said, in shock. "Bye," I said, going through the open doorway leaving the two mortals behind. Not a mortal may know how long this effect will last and neither do I. "I_Am_Loki has left Chaturn," The deep booming voice came. "AH!" The boys scream trampling over me. I get up, unharmed, by the mortals flee. I walk down the street through the mass of aliens. So much for going through all this writing to get into Chaturn, I thought. Chaturn is boring and perhaps very inactive. Once a great upon a time ago Chaturn had been full of life probably making it so addicting that most users found it difficult to stay off a week. I see a small group of mortals in various avatars gathering into a group. "Where in the heck are we,big 'B'?" Brendawn10 asks. Brendawn10's avatar is a boy with a black shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans, and black hair. Busorezo209 is in the lead. His avatar is a humanoid figure being dark gray and purple with stones coming out all over him. One of the purple stones stood out from his forehead and he has one eye that made me mistake it for a visor. Two spikes stood out from his bikes. Busorezo209 reminds me of an athletic crystal based creature wearing a pair of sunglasses. "I don't know, Brendawn," Busorezo209 said. "You are in Ben 10 Fan Fiction," I said. "Your favorite wikia. Now you can stand there and become maniacs or help me map out this large sprawling realm. " The boys stare at me for awhile. "I take that as a no," I said. "Hold up!" Busorezo209 said. "How did you make all those pages to your series?" "By writing, mortal," I said. Busorezo209 frowns. "That is rude," Busorezeo209 said. "Our community is to be respectful and friendly not mean." "Well little boy," I said. "This is not a community...It is gang up." "WAIT!" Ren shouts. "What?" Bloxx said. "MAYBE SPEEDY IS STILL LOGGED IN!" Ren suggests. Bloxx rolls an eye. "...Ren,you are speaking in caps," Bloxx said. "I KNOW!" Ren shouts. "BUT I NEVER SEEN HER FACE TO FACE!" "The only thing you will see is her avatar," I said. "Not the real Speedy." "Ren, stop shouting," Busorezo209 said. "LET'S SEARCH FOR SPEEDY!" Ren shouts. "Who's with me?" A select few of the Omnitrixies—at least, that is what I am calling this group—glance back towards me and then to Ren. Ren runs into the distance with Bloxx—a lego built monster—and a couple other users. So that left me with; Busorezeo209,Firestriker,Waterguy,FireCheckerDowny,and Ultimate Verse. I gave them walky-talkys and split them into groups of two leaving me with UltimateVerse. "So are you really Loki?" UltimateVerse asks as we went into a dark corner of BTFFheim. "For the hundredth time; yes!" I said. "This," I take out the guide. "Is what taught me how to make additions to this realm and make a series out of it." "The Iditoits Omnitrix 25?" UltimateVerse asks. "Yes," I said. "I am a huge fan of it!" UltimateVerse said, "Oh by Odin's beard," I said, rubbing my forehead. A growling sound stops us in our tracks. I take out the pen then begin drawing on the magical map connected to what other maps given to the other small groups. I saw a small cluster of ghostly related beings appear on the paper in the forms of scribble scrabble. The growls turn dog like. "Uh oh," UltimateVerse said. "We are in the territory of a Wildmutt pack!" I look up turning my head towards UltimateVerse. "Wild—what?" I ask. "Wildmutt, run!" UltimateVerse declares, turning away then runs. I look forwards to see I am face to face to a orange furry creature lacking eyes. I put the map into my pocket staring back at the ugly creature. I change myself into a Wildmutt. Heat vision; that is what Wildmutts have. I paw at the ground growling straight back at the original. Then something cold—perhaps—struck down the orange Wildmutt right across landing near to the neighboring wall. I back off seeing the orange one running towards my direction. I can tell because of their body heat. I lunge at the beast with claws out and fangs showing. I pounce on the orange wildmutt to the ground. I hear the sounds of a amused snort fighting off the Wildmutt. I make a scar across the side of the Wildmutt's face. The wildmutt kicks me off. I land safely on my legs using claws as my way to stop my landing. I transform myself into the armored black,white,and orange alien.There I am able to see a blue version of the wildmutt lacking fur but surely having a fin on his forehead,gills, and the attachment of a gray omnitrix on his shoulder. He has blue skin. "A shark mutt?" I said. "That is absurd." The Shark Mutt growls. The orange wildmutt ran towards me with others behind him. I roll up into a ball then knock all of them away like a bowling ball in a bowling game. I did this repeatedly enough the dust became unsettled. I get out of the ball form seeing the orange wildmutts were wibbly-wobbly. Quite a few shook their heads. I change myself back into a human---about ten feet from the wildmutts—feeling it is enough to make them run. "Now run," I said. "Or I can turn myself into another of your alien kid. From the sharkmutt's direction came a gust of water landing on all over the wildmutts. The wildmutts flee leaving me to the unusual shark mutt. A red light emits from the shark mutt so I shield my eyes. The lights become dim enough I lower my hand. "Geeze, you are one weird dude," Came a little girls voice. I see a girl with blonde hair—with one part of her bangs being blue—staring at me with a blue watch on her right and. She looks to be 12 at the latest. She has dark black shorts, black and blue shirt,she has a birth mark on her left cheek, eyes blue as her shirt. She has white socks under black and blue sneakers. "Who are you?" I ask. "Cassie," Cassie said. "Cassie Benny at your service!" "Cassie 12?" I ask, staring at the girl. "Yep, weirdo," Cassie said, nodding. "My watch is recharging so...why are you in the underbelly of wildmutt territory?" "I am exploring this realm with a cowardly Ultimate Universe," I explain. "And I apparently made a few of the realm characters real." "I am not real," Cassie said. "Yes you are," I said. "Am not," Cassie said. "Yes, you are," I said. Cassie folds her arms. "Man, we are not real," Cassie said. "Yes we are," I said. "I am a fictional character and you are traveling real character in a world made by mostly boys," Cassie explains to me. "I am very self aware about Ben 10 Fan Fiction for all of the redo's my creator did." I pause. "...Wait, why am I arguing with fictional character?" I said. "Cause you think you are right," Cassie said, sticking her tongue out. "Which you are not." "Do you know who I am?" I ask. "No," Cassie said. "At the time my creator made me; she knew mostly about Transformers, Ridddick, Ben 10, and nothing new Marvel related. It is obvious you are traveling as you are wearing a adventure hat, white shirt, brown jacket,brown pants,dark boots, and a backpack." This is perhaps the strangest fictional child I came across being observant. "I get that from my creator," Cassie said. "You...are a mind reader!" I said. Cassie shook her head. "I broke the fourth wall," Cassie said. "I read it." "I am Loki of Asgard, God of lies and mischief," I said. "And I am not taking your game so light." Cassie smiles. "Good luck finding Ultimate Verse and getting through this part," Cassie said, then she turns around. "ANNA, HOLD UP I AM COMING!" Cassie ran into the darkness. Did she just literately run into the darkness without fear? __________________ __________ ...Night... ..Set up base camp... "I want to go home," FireStriker whines sitting on a boulder near the fire pit. "Same here," Busorezo200 said, holding a stick with a marshmellow over the fire. "But we can't go until we map out our 'realm'." "It is a realm," I said. "Say whatever you want," FireStriker said. "At least we are getting some camping experience!" Busorezeo209 said. Most of the few users glare towards Busorezo209. "We are not camping in our favorite wikia," Waterguy said. "Nor are we on the battle for the wikia like one of Sci's series in The Everything Everything Wikia." UltimateVerse laughs. "Remember the time where we had a user make various duplicate various websites ripping off TEE?" UltimateVerse asks Busorezeo209 and FireCheckerDowny nod. "That were the days," Busorezeo209 said. "It was quite the saga." The group has regrouped up at the end of the day outside of 'Plumber City'. Well at least the group that did not follow Ren. I am eating a cheeseburger with great care to not make a mess. Need I remind who is in the group? Well it seems I must anyhow. There is: Busorezeo209, Firestriker, Waterguy, FireCheckerDowny,and UltimateVerse. "Why is the newbie eating a cheeseburger and we are eating marshmallows?" Waterguy asks. The boys look towards me. "You can do magic?" Busorezeo209 asks. "I am pretty sure you are having a 'brain fart' moment as mortals commonly refer to," I said. "So yes, I can do magic." "I meant; you can make food," Busorezeo209 said. "I did not make those marshmallows'' appear," I lied. "That came from Ultimate Verse." UltimateVerse's avatar is a green creature similar to flubber except a floating gray device keeps him together. "I did not," UltimateVerse said, shaking his hands. "I do not godmod." "That is not godmodding," Busorezo209 said. "That is summoning food out of the blue." Firestriker and Waterguy did not seem to be so convinced my statement. "I want tacos," Waterguy said. "Two, and chips with cheese." "Raise your hands if you want Taco Bell," I said. All of the boys raise their hands. "Then feed your marshmallows to the wild dogs in the dark," I said. I create a custom made Taco Bell except it is more Ben 10 franchise themed. Most of the boys toss their sticks into the darkness and one ate their marshmallow while going into the building. I take out the map in progress from my left pant pocket. I finish off the cheeseburger then make the wrapping vanish in thin air. I slide my finger on the map—that acts as if my finger is a cursor—zooming in on little dark text. For sure this exploration is not going to take two days to finish; it will probably take a week or two. I put the map away, clean my hands, and then go into my tent. I zip up the door to my tent then fell asleep on a temporary bed. If anyone is wondering; the Omnitrixies never said a word about tents. __________ ______________-- .'..6:49 AM..''' I wake up outside of the tent. "Oh no they didn't," I said, feeling anger. I get upright off the ground to see the Taco Bell building had been crushed and damaged beyond repair. I look around seeing holes in the ground, rough fire marks skating forwards, and big footprints. I come to notice that the only thing remaining from the tent is the bed and the floor base blanket easily showing signs of burnt. "Oh look," I heard Busorezo209. "The god who can't get his sleeping space on fire is awake." I turn towards the right leaning over to see caged humanoids blazing fire from all over. Busorezo209 stood five feet from the caged humanoids. Strangely their faces reminded me of Tony's helmet. "...What...happened?" I ask. "At 12 a Cannonbolt was being chased by a group of Pyronites and crashed into Taco Bell," Busorezo209 said. "Waterguy had been awake--because of insomnia--at the time." WaterGuy's avatar is a droplet of water with arms and legs including a face. "At the time we were using the very long and tower like part of your tent as a shed. One of the Pyronites tore off our tower then burned it into pieces. We quickly got together, formed a rough idea plan, and then helped out the nice Cannonbolt by stopping them...for now. He is going far,far,far away." I look over to see remainments of my tent's top all over the place. "Sorry buddy, but what remained of your tent got burned by the pyronites," Busorezeo209 apologizes. I make the building disappear and along with it the destroyed tent. "Well," I said. "Those Pyronites do not have any part of my exploration." "We have to stay a little longer," Busorezo209 said. "Like an hour. We are giving him time to be under the radar." I notice Waterguy and Firestriker are holding laser guns aimed at the lock to the cage keeping their fingers on the trigger. "And you have been up since then?" I ask. "We have taken watch duty," Busorezo209 said. I hear a grumble from Busorezo209. "And you haven't eaten," I said. "Been rather busy," Busorezo209 said. "UltimateVerse!" I shout. UltimateVerse sprints out of their sleeping position and held out a long stick. "I can fight them! I can fight them! Let me at them!" UltimateVerse swings the stick both ways. "...Oh." I sigh at their perhaps unrealistic reaction. "Find a hen and get a dozen eggs," I said. "And FireCheckerDowny fetch a cooking pan!" "You are not my boss!" FireCheckerDowny shouts from a tree. "Your stomach is the boss of you," I said. FireCheckerDowny's stomach grumbles. "...Dang it," FireCheckerDowny said. I use magic to tip the tree over sending FireCheckerDowny out. FireCheckerDowny lands on his face. "Ow," FireCheckerDowny complains, getting up rubbing the side of his face. "That hurts." "Bus, you are using the Pyronites to cook," I said. "And if you want to be on equal terms with them not to burn you alive I suggest you take this prized opportunity before the hour is up." "But these are trolls," Busorezo209 said. "They are people like you," I said. "Just very different, Bus." "Since when did you become soft?" Busorezo209 asks, quizzically. "I am not soft," I said. "Well usually your character isn't like this," Busorezo209 mentions. "Bus, this is about your life," I said. "And if it is any consolation when this exploration is over; your memories will be wiped and time will resume. Time is currently not passing in your realm." Busorezo209's mouth fell open. "That is the joy of my spell." Busorezo209 stares at me for awhile. "You..did what?" Busorezo209 asks, in shock. "I have done a favor and you must repay me," I said. "You cannot live your life running away from problems." Busorezo209 reluctantly turns towards the Pyronites. Then Busorezo209 walks towards the cage wearing a confident mask. I clean up their mess using magic to refill the holes yet left the burn marks on the ground. The two Omntrixies were still keeping the door powered on while standing and snoozing away the daylight hour. Today will be the same; grouping number wise. Except I am not going with UltimateVerse. Busorezo209 spoke with the Pyronites. In 15 minutes breakfast was ready. End of episode. Characters LeHikingZif ScootFu (Seen and mentioned by LeHikingZif) Ohmidragon I_am_Loki Busorezo209 Brendawn10 Cassie Benny Anna O Capulla (Mentioned by Cassie) UltimateVerse Aliens Spidermonkey - ScootFu playing with some spidermonkeys. Cannon bolt - used by Loki. WildMutt - a pack of Wildmutts and Loki becoming one to fight against a wild WildMutt. Chromostone - Busorezo209's avatar. Trivia - Cassie Benny makes a appearance as Shark Dog tackling down a wildmutt and is very self aware about the realm. - Wildmutts in this episode have heat vision to see their targets. Except Shark Dog is cold blooded. - Brendawn10's avatar is Brandon 10 the character. Brandon 10 belongs to User: Brandon 10 Category:Episode 3 Category:Episodes in BTFFheim